fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Isabella Raynes
this is a wip please don't touch 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Isabella Raynes comes from two Talentless parents (idk what it is with me and parents without Talents) who moved to Tendranalia in hopes of starting a better life than the one they had in Atlantis. As a child, Isabella was scorned and bullied and teased relentlessly because of this. She didn't have anyone but her parents, but not even they understood the loneliness she felt. Even when she had her twin beside her always, it still felt like there was no one to turn to. After all, he had manifested with two abilities so how could he understand? When it turned out to she, too, would be a Talentless for the rest of her life, it sparked a flame in her. So what if she didn't have some stupid ability like others did? So what if she'd probably end up working in the Mysterium with no one else but herself? So what if she would be ridiculed for the rest of her life? She was still an elf and deserved to be treated as one. The flame inside her grew until it was enough to burn down the entire kingdom. Isabella decided that if no one else was going to acknowledge her greatness, she'd have to do it herself, thus, she became somewhat cocky and full of herself. She studied hard and became the top student in Foxfire, to a point where the authorized people there began to wonder whether they should keep her for the Elite years. Yet she never bragged and was always on the logical side of things. As a kid, she had developed a great sense of humor, in hopes that it would help her gain the attention of others, but sadly, it did not work. But Isabella still has it till this day and reveals it to people she can trust. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Isabella is a very fiery person when she wants to be, but is also capable of being dark and mysterious. When the situation calls for it, she can be a very cold elf with a heart that seems to be made of stone. At other times, Isabella can have the biggest heart ever and would be the greatest person you've ever met. Really, her personality can be defined as something resembling a roller coaster. While breaking through her walls is a tough thing to do, accomplishing that is the best thing that could ever happen to you. Isabella really is a very caring girl with a lot of logic and sense and can keep anyone from doing anything stupid. But all the years of torture has made that part of her crawl into a deep, dark hole. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Her model is Katya Miro. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? She's a very logical person and can talk sense into anyone. However, she often has trust issues and can come off as a very rude person if she doesn't like you. While being a very intelligent and beautiful elf, tons of taunts and mockery have caused her to doubt herself a lot and Isabella has many insecurities at times. She can sometimes be very closed-off as well and has trouble making friends since so many people have convinced her that she's incapable of that. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved